


walking on the moon

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [10]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Thank the new ddocca video, since it made me post this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: rocky teaching sanha the choreography of moonwalk; he finally realized Sanha definitely grew up (he even surpassed Moonbin's sexiness and he was proud)main: socky





	walking on the moon

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I didn’t know they would post the moonwalk dance practice in their new ddoca!! I wrote this a week ago!

Rocky had favourite songs in their albums, and sometimes it depends on the dance that went along with it. Now though, he was sure the number one on his list was 'Moonwalk'. Not only does it have their new mature and sexy concept, but one person definitely had a contribution on why he had bumped it up to the top of the list. As he stretched along with the members for their tour practice, he met gazes with the person who was responsible for his choices. Sanha. 

 

When the music suddenly started with the first beats of 'Moonwalk', the small smile on the maknae's face turned into a smirk, that he threw Rocky's way. Knowing the maknae, and knowing himself, their thoughts were on the same thing that they would probably remember for a long time. 

 

The first time Rocky taught Sanha the choreography of 'Moonwalk'.

 

It was one of those days where all the older members had a schedule except for the two youngest ones. As they both spent the day bored out of their minds, Rocky couldn't take the boredom any longer and had dragged the youngest to their practice room to dance and make more choreography for some of their songs. At first, Sanha whined at being pulled to actually do something, but after staring at Rocky's dancing figure for about three songs, he had decided to join in. They were having fun, not really serious on their movements, until 'Moonwalk' came blasting through the speakers.

 

Rocky's eyes had lit up and he scrambled towards the computer to pause it and replay it to play non-stop. He had a sudden idea.

 

"I just finished the choreo for this. Wanna try it out with me?" Rocky had asked Sanha as the youngest looked excited as well and had nodded in response. It was one of Sanha's favourite songs after all. Rocky grinned. "Okay, I'll teach you the steps first, then after that we can go do a run through after you mastered the steps."

 

And so they did. They had spent almost an hour before they both deemed that Sanha had memorized and mastered the choreography. Thanks to their trainee days, it was easy to remember and master the dance steps to their songs; it was a skill they had that they were proud of.

 

At first, Sanha was a bit shy as he danced through the song. The masculine and sexy moves were making him feel flustered, especially since it was just him and Rocky. He knew it was stupid to think that way since they had dances similar to 'Moonwalk' but he'd argue it was because something was different this time. Maybe because this time around, he felt more embarrassed when his boyfriend would focus only on him since the others were not around.

 

Sanha was still not used to the attention he got from Rocky as his boyfriend, but he was slowly getting to that. 

 

As they finished one round of the dance, they had decided to do it again and again until they were satisfied with the small details. So as they went on, Sanha forgot about his shyness and was totally into the choreography that he didn't notice how Rocky missed some small steps to stare at Sanha instead.

 

Rocky knew that although Sanha was timid and shy when it came to being 'sexy', Sanha was a natural at it (and he doesn't even know it.) The thing was, Sanha doesn't realize that his stage presence were everything masculine and mature and the definition of sexy. He might think he's only doing it for the dance so he kinda just let loose. But when Sanha is  asked to do something sexy, he's as awkward as a baby duck because he focuses too hard on  trying to be sexy when in fact, he didn't have to try. 

 

As Rocky stared at their reflections in the mirror in front of them, he noted of the way sanha's hip would thrust to the side, the fluid movement of his body as he glided across the floor, the pelvic thrust, subtle body wave. Sanha's shy attempt the first time around got bolder as the song continued. Rocky thought of when he taught the choreo to Bin and JinJin, and he swore Sanha surpassed the sexiness that oozed out of his hyungs when they danced to this a few days ago.

 

Suddenly the music stopped and Rocky flushed to realize he was just standing in the same spot, without moving and Sanha had paused the song. He was leaning on the table where the computer was and was now staring up at him with concern, probably wondering why he was just stood there frozen. 

 

So instead, Rocky walked determinedly towards the youngest, grabbed his head and planted a heated kiss on the younger's mouth. He felt Sanha gasp in surprise before he returned the kiss with equal fervour.

 

When he pulled away, Sanha was breathing raggedly while Rocky smirked contently.

 

"Uhm, what was that for?" Sanha asked, his voice husked, "Not that I mind."

 

Rocky shrugged and tucked the hair behind Sanha's ear, "You just looked hot that's all."

 

Sanha looked at him embarrassingly and slapped his shoulder, "Ya!"

 

"I'm not joking." Rocky leaned closer, their lips almost touching, "This song might be my favourite after all, if the way you dance will always be like that."

 

Sanha flushed at the admittance, "Damn you, Rocky. Now I won't every forget this."

 

Rocky waggled his eyebrows, "That's the point, we'll see who can focus or not, during shows."

 

Sanha glared up at him before Rocky stole another kiss and turned around to go back to the center of the room. 

 

"C'mon, Sanha, start it up again."

 

Sanha tilted his head to the side and suddenly smirked, "Are you sure? With your reaction just now, I don't think you can focus..."

 

Rocky met his smirk with his own, "Wanna bet?"

 

Back to the present, Rocky couldn't suppress his own smirk as everyone got ready to start their practice. 

 

"Okay, okay, hold up." His head snapped to the side where MJ's voice came from, only to see his hyung darting glances between him and Sanha. "What's going on between you two? What's with the flirtiness huh? Didn't we all agree to leave the couple stuff after practice?"

 

Rocky rolled his eyes at that. Honestly, he could say the same for his hyung who had JinJin hanging off of him. Hypocrite.

 

"It's nothing hyung, honestly," Rocky spoke up.

 

"And what about you hyung? JinJin hyung is literally clinging to to you right now," Sanha, the evil maknae that he is piped up at the same time. Rocky heard muffled laughter from Bin and Eunwoo who were sprawled on the floor, the latter laying down on Bin's outstretched leg.

 

"Ya! What did you say?" MJ raised his voice at the maknae while the latter mumbled his giggled apology.

 

"Ok, ok, let's just start yeah?" JinJin, the ever responsible mediator butted in before everything became a mess of jokes and their practice will never start.

 

As they all filed into their respective places, the starting notes of 'Moonwalk' restarting, Rocky's eyes met Sanha's in the mirror and he gave him a wink.

 

The bet was on.

**Author's Note:**

> In performances, the way sanha's hip would thrust to the side, the fluid movement of his body, the pelvic thrust, subtle body wave  
> sanha's shy attempt but got bold as the song continued
> 
> BUT OMG CAN WE TALK ABOUT THE NEW  DDOCCA  BECAUSE ITS HONESTLY A BLESSING WITH THEIR DANCE PRACTICES AND DID Y’all notice MINHYUK HYPING SANHA UP ?!?!?! I need a moment, there was just too many cute socky moments there


End file.
